Forest of Angels
by ClockChaser1945
Summary: Matthew saw him out in that tree, watching. It didn't scare him, really. If anything, it was comforting to have someone keeping an eye on him while he was out in those woods, even if it was alone. Alfred didn't believe him, when he said there was a wendigo out there. But that was fine. At least there was someone out there... (Wingtalia! Prussia, Human!Canada. PruHun vs PruCan)
1. Prologue

**Hey there! I'd like to thank Cookie, the kinder side of WeLiedAboutTheCookies, for allowing me to adopt and repost Forest of Angels! I'm so happy I get to give this fic a home, I've loved it for ages. Anyhow, good luck Lies on your ruling the account by yourself, and congratulations Cookies on your fan fiction retirement!**

 **And to my readers:**

 **I'm gonna editing this a tad, like grammar and spelling errors, so if you spot one I missed let me know in the reviews or DMs. I'll be reposting chapters every Tuesday and Thursday, I'm so excited to see who will review! See you after the prologue! I'll be posting the prologue and first chapter today, so you won't feel abandoned. Thanks!**

—

Matthew awoke with a breathy sigh. His eyes slid open quite slowly, exposed to a grey light bleeding into his room through the curtains. He sat up, and stretched, a yawn escaping his lips. The starch white head of his dog, Kumijaro, popped up as he moved, her tail beginning to wag with excitement.

He felt himself smile as she let out a small yip.

"'Mornin', Kumi." He muttered sleepily, reaching forward to scratch the canine's head.

She leapt off the bed and scampered out of the room, down the hall, and into the living room.

Matthew stood after a moment, reaching over to snatch his glasses from the bedside table. He followed her drearily, and once or twice Kumijaro rushed back as if saying 'come on, come on, hurry up!'. On his way past, he knocked on his brother Alfred's door

"Wake up, Al." He called into the room. "I'm makin' pancakes, eh?"

He heard Alfred groan. Matthew paused a moment, before moving on into the living room. He glanced out from the front window seeing the snow and slush covered gravel drive leading out as a winding trail through the woods and to the main road. He blinked slowly, yet another yawn slipping out.

With that, he went to the fridge and pulled out the leftover pancake mix. He set it on the the counter, pulling out a pan, and placing it on the stove. He lit it sleepily, going to the familiar process of making pancakes for him and his brother.

Alfred stumbled into the room, seating himself at the table. His glasses were slightly foggy, and his short blonde hair was wild and undone, the cowlick on his forehead sticking straight up and unkempt. He too yawned, and slowly ate as Matthew passed the plate to him. He seemed to fully awake as he ate the fluffy pancakes and homemade syrup.

After he finished, he made his way to the bathroom wordlessly. Matthew was left cleaning up the kitchen, watching as Kumijaro ate the leftovers. As he finished, he went to dress himself, pulling on a baggy sweatshirt and old jeans, old boots sliding onto his feet easily from wear. Then he made his way back to the living room.

Alfred quickly reemerged from the hallway, fully dressed and ready for a day in the town.

Matthew paused for a moment. "Al, where are you going?"

Alfred, halfway out the door, turned around with a smile. "I needed to meet Arthur and Ivan at the job. Remember them?"

Matthew shrugged. "But we needed to go cut wood today."

"Sorry Mattie." Alfred stated apologetically. "I promised 'em."

"But you promised me! You said you'd help, eh?"

Alfred smirked. "I really gotta go. I'm gonna be late."

Matthew sighed. "Fine. I'll start on my own then."

With that, Alfred stepped out the door, and went to the truck outside.

Matthew let out a sigh, realizing he had done quite a lot of the latter that morning.

He made his way to the empty garage, watching as Alfred's car pulled down the gravel road. Kumijaro wandered into the garage as well. She sniffed around absentmindedly as he pulled an old sled out from one of the shelves on the far wall. She sat patiently as Matthew strapped the harness onto her.

Kumijaro's tongue lolled out of her mouth, but she sat patiently, her tail wagging.

But Matthew worked slower than usual. He let out a sigh. Alfred was always out, and never helped. For all he knew, he spent his time messing around in town rather than working. But as soon as he finished hooking the sled to her harness, she trotted towards the path into the woods. Matthew snatched up the axe from the same shelf, following her.

She looked up at him as they walked to their clearing.

His dog's gaze was questioning and worried, large brown eyes expressing a sad sympathy to her owner.

He simply sighed. "Don't worry about me."

About a half a mile down the path, Kumijaro stopped, her nose raised. Her tail went still, a low growl went rattling through her throat.

"What is it Kumi?" He asked in concern.

Her head swiveled upwards, and to the left. He followed her gaze. He found himself almost choking as he stared up.

In one of the large dead trees a few hundred feet away was a humanoid shape. He would not have been able to see it if he Kumijaro hadn't stopped. It was hidden between several large pine trees. The person -or creature- was sitting in a crouch, holding onto the branch above its head.

It wore what appeared to be a thin, light grey shirt, and pants of a darker color. He could see a collection of furs wrapped around it's shins, and most likely its feet as well. They were grey and white, blending into both the wintery clouded sky and the snow on the ground. Whatever it was had an unearthly pale skin tone. Almost albino. He could make out toned arms, and a face to match it. Short, unruly white hair sat atop its head, and a pair of red eyes seemed to be staring right at him.

But the detail that set any possibilities that it could be human aside, was the pair of snow white wings fluttering absentmindedly behind it, large enough to shield its entire crouched form from sight.

Matthew stared for a moment. The creature seemed to either not care that it was seen, or was oblivious to that fact.

Matthew bent down and patted Kumijaro's head. He wasn't sure whether or not he should feel threatened. But he continued on either way. The creature's unwavering stare didn't unnerve him as he felt it should. In fact, it felt comforting to know there was a set of eyes out here, watching him. He marched along the path, now more wary than he had been before. He could hear the forest moving around him, snow falling from lower branches. Soon they found themselves in the clearing, and he loped down a few small, dead trees.

And then he made his way back home. Throughout the whole trip, he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched.

When he got home, Alfred was there. He walked in slowly, seeing him eating out of a box of Chinese food.

"Hey Al?" He said after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"You know those nature spirit things mom told us about?" He asked uncertainly.

Alfred shrugged. "Yea."

"Well, I think I saw one."

Alfred laughed. "Pfft. I don't believe in that superstitious crap."

Matthew sighed, sitting by the window as snow cascaded down outside.

"Okay then."


	2. Chapter 1

**So reading through to edit, I realized that a Chinese food shows up a lot. That and Native American religion and folklore. Kinda funny to look through and see all these details. Thank goodness they're not like REAL wendigos... haha.**

—

Every day, for two weeks, he saw that thing in the trees. It seemed unaware that he saw it, and was obviously trying to hide, roosting in a different tree each day, cleverly hiding itself. He would always go about his business normally, aware that it continued to stare. It never followed him home.

It was usually the same tree though. An old dead oak tree, down an older and unused path practically hidden by the snow.

At the end of the second week, he made his way to the tree alone, without Kumijaro. He walked, with his axe for protection, down that unused path. He soon made it to the tree, and saw the creature staring at him from the corner of his eye. He turned slowly towards the tree.

"H-Hello?" He called softly. He looked around slowly, and cautiously. The snow was trodden thin here, he could make out footprint upon footprint mashed into it.

A sharp sound broke the silence of the forest. He couldn't make it out, but suddenly the snow burst in front of him into a white cloud. A shape hit the ground with a foul crack.

Matthew jumped. "A-Ah!" With that, he turned on his heel and ran.

That thing had just tried to dive bomb him! What was he thinking, coming here alone?

Just as he was about to leave the clearing, he heard a voice break the silence.

"N-Nein! Come back! Bitte!"

Matthew stopped, turning slowly. He wielded his axe protectively, gritting his teeth as he stared at the creature.

Its wings were splayed out awkwardly, and it lay on its chest. It was obviously male. It's chin was set on the ground, a pair of red eyes staring up at him fearfully, though it's brow was furrowed in an attempt to seem confident. One arm was pinned beneath it, and a large, dead branch sat on its lower back. It's legs were propped against the tree. If at all, it seemed stuck. Not only that, it had fallen out of the tree when it realized that Matthew could see it.

Matthew neared, raising his axe. The creature flinched visibly.

"What... what the heck are you?" He asked softly. Matthew knew he sounded scared, but the axe he was holding made him look threatening.

The creature stared up at him, working its humanoid jaw for words.

"I'm… I don't... I don't care." It paused. "But... bitte! Help meee!"

Matthew fought back the strange urge to laugh as the humanoid began to whine, in the meanwhile growing ever closer. He stood almost directly in front of it, staring down with his axe raised.

"And I can trust you not to... to eat me?"

The creature nodded quickly, furrowing its brow as what could only be placed as confusion. "I only eat carrion. Or vhat I catch." It said dumbly after a few seconds.

With a sigh of relief, Matthew knelt down beside it. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. As he glanced over the creature, he saw red spread across the ground near, and under the branch. It was wounded, and bleeding.

The creature -he didn't know what else to call it, it definitely wasn't angelic; though it looked like it could be- grunted, making a vain attempt to move.

"I- I don't know... zhis kind of hurts, ya?... heheh..." It laughed awkwardly, and it was quickly obvious that English was a second language to it.

Matthew frowned. "Hey... I kind of own a cabin not to far from here... do you want me to, uh... check you out?"

The creature furrowed his brow, as if contemplating the suggestion. "Uhm... ya." It finally said.

"Here..." Matthew moved to shift the branch. After a few minutes of struggling, the creature pulled itself from under the branch with Matthew's help. It continued to lay on the ground, its eyes closed in what appeared to be relief.

"C'mon..." Matthew murmured. "Going there kinda requires you to stand, eh?"

The creature opened its eyes, its pale skin flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, ya! I-I knew zhat!" It shifted to its knees, kneeling for a moment as it gathered itself.

Matthew reached forward in curiously. His fingertips brushed the joint of the wing. The feathers were remarkably soft.

The creature let out a sound of surprise.

"Eh-eh!?"

It seemed to go stiff under his touch.

Matthew pulled back, speaking to break the awkward silence.

"Do they hurt too?"

The creature recovered from his shock quickly. It stood with a meager shrug.

"I guess... ya... it vhas a bit of a high fall..." With that it looked back up the old tree, gazing at where the branch had been torn from.

Matthew followed his gaze. "What were you doing up there anyways?" He asked softly.

The creature shrugged again, speaking. It was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Vhere is zhe cabin?"

Matthew pointed back down from where he had come.

"About a half a mile that way." He smiled. "I can lead you there."

The creature didn't respond, simply following as he began to walk down the path.

After a moment, Matthew spoke again, turning to look at the creature.

"Seriously though. What were you doing up there?"

The creature turned red in what appeared to be embarrassment.

"... Uhm."

Matthew smiled as he saw the albino's cheeks darken a few shades. "What? Were you stalking me or something?"

He shrugged slowly. "Uhm... heheh."

Matthew stopped, turning to face him full on. "Where you?"

The creature answered slowly.

"Maybe...?"

Matthew shook his head, still smiling, and kept walking. "I guess that's flattering. Heh. And kind of ironic too."

The creature jogged a few paces to catch up. Matthew then realized that it was only a few inches taller than he was.

"Vhat do you mean by ironic?" It asked curiously.

"I came out here to look for you." Matthew answered honestly. "I notice you. A lot, out here."

The creature seemed shocked.

"R-Really!? Does zhat mean other humans can see me!?" The creature seemed panicked. "I can't let any humans see me, at least other zhan you! Zhey might try to poach me, or catch me and sell me, or cook me or-"

Matthew shook his head.

"No. I don't think so. My brother thinks I'm crazy. He thinks I made you up, eh?" Matthew laughed. "But you're obviously real. I just wish I could prove him you're... well, real. But I doubt he sees you. I don't think he's even coming home tonight. He's probably out messing with his friends or something." Matthew shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "Whatever, though. I'll make sure he doesn't see you."

The creature nodded in acknowledgement. "Mein brudder is like zhat too. Just more of a homebody, ya?"

Matthew spoke again. "But Al's out all the time. Hanging with the ladies, and his friends. He tries to get me to go out too... but no one notices me." He shrugged, finding himself smiling again. "I'm surprised you did, eh?"

The creature seemed exasperated. "But you go down zhe path a lot. And I sit in zhe tree. So vhy vouldn't I? It's funny to vatch humans too."

Matthew snickered. "How are we funny? You're the ones crashing from trees."

The creature puffed his chest. "H-Hey! Zhat vhas only vun time!"

"Yeah, sure it was."

"It vhas." The creature insisted, crossing his arms. "I am too awesome to fall out of trees like zhat. I vhas just surprised! Zhat's all..."

Matthew raised an eyebrow, amused. "Too awesome, eh?"

"Ya!" The creature exclaimed.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Matthew turned back to the path. "Oh. There's my cabin."

He pointed, and the creature peered over his shoulder to see it.

The one story building rose from the snow like a dark brown beacon, the badly shoveled driveway almost forming a tunnel under the thick snow. Kumijaro could be heard yipping and whining inside.

"It looks nicer zhan mein nest." He snickered. "Smells nicer too."

Matthew laughed. "Sorry? You have a nest too? That's..." He paused. "That's kind of cute. And funny."

The creature puffed his chest again. "I am not cute!"

Matthew grinned in response. "You kind of are..."

The creature crossed its arms, it feathers ruffling in embarrassment. "Vh-vhat makes you zhink zhat?"

He smirked as the creature's accent got even thicker. He paused. "I dunno. Just, look at you. You're like a giant, fluffy owl." He shook away the thought. "Anyway, uhm... come inside." He pushed open the door.

Kumijaro instantly greeted him, sniffing the new stranger with a wagging tail and ecstatic attitude. The bird-man seemed to go stiff as the creature sniffed him. He was the first in the door, and therefore first as victim to Kumijaro's welcome. After a moment she calmed, and went to go curl up on the couch.

"So, uh... welcome." Matthew stated, closing the door.

The creature glanced around. "Zhis is definitely better zhan mein nest..."

Matthew paused, sitting down on the couch, The fireplace was still going strong, warming the cabin. "I never caught your name. I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams."

The creature paused. "Gil-" It stopped. "Prussia. Mein name is Prussia."

Matthew smirked. "Isn't Prussia gone?"

'Prussia' tilted up his chin proudly. "It is an awesome name."

"Alright. If you say so."

Prussia sat himself on the floor near the fireplace, staring at the flames with wide eyes.

"What's your nest like?" Matthew asked.

Prussia pulled his attention away from the fire, looking back. "Vell... I took a bunch of old saplings and stuff, and stuck zhem in a cave. Zhat's pretty much it."

Matthew grinned, before patting the floor at his feet. "Come'ere. I need to check out your ouchies."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Vhat am I, six?" But he obliged, shifting to sit in front of Matthew, still facing the fire.

"Where does it hurt?"

Prussia paused, before extending his left wing. All the way, it was about nine feet long. It was a dull white, the same color as the snow, and his hair. His skin was a few shades lighter, though more of a fleshy tone. Matthew stared. Prussia let out a hiss as he held the wing out all the way, before drawing it back against his strong frame quickly.

Matthew allowed himself to reach out, brushing his fingertips against the wing again, gently. Prussia shuddered, like a cat being petted.

"Zhat feels veird..." He muttered.

"Oh? How so?" He asked. "Broken weird or...?"

"Vell, broken." Prussia replied. "But tingly." He paused. "Is zhat veird?" He asked uncertainly.

Matthew stood, making his way to the kitchen to pull a roll of bandages from under the sink.

"I don't know..." He said, seating himself at the couch again. "I don't have wings." He reached forward again, touching it softly. Prussia shivered, the other wing twitching.

Matthew continued to wrap the wing, setting aside the leftover bandages.

"Can I see that one?" He questioned.

"Ya." He extended the other wing all the way. The large feathers on the end of the wing nearly touched the far wall.

Matthew began to run his fingers along the wing in an attempt to find where it had been injured, if at all.

"Does this hurt?" He asked quietly.

"Nein... it just feel vreally veird." Prussia replied. "I zhink I'm still on edge from falling…"

Matthew let himself snicker at the other's accent once more. "Oh, okay." He pulled his hand away. "I was just curious."

Prussia didn't turn much as he spoke, a single reddish eye staring back at him from behind the feathers. "It's okay." He paused again, before going quiet.

Matthew shrugged, stroking the wing again. "You're kind of like a big ol' bird, eh?"

Prussia let out a content sigh. "Hmmm..."

He closed his eyes, leaning into Matthew's hand.

In truth, it was like petting a big bird of sorts, feathers puffing out as the wings spread, almost taking up that half of the room and blocking Matthew's vision completely.

Matthew kept running his hands along the wings, until he got toward their base at his back. Small feathers resided there, poking out of his skin. He then went over them again, until Prussia hissed, clearly feeling pain. He wrapped the wing, before turning to the feathers. Matthew's habits kicked in as he began to align them right, like the fake feathers in the corner store he and Alfred would make Indian hats from when they were younger. Smoothing and ruffling them over and over again used to amuse him for hours upon end.

"Hm."

"What? O-Oh." Matthew allowed his arms to fall back. "Sorry."

"Nein. It's okay." Prussia's words came out as a quiet mutter.

Matthew paused. Prussia seemed to be half asleep. He smiled again, continuing to run his hands along Prussia's wings in a half hearted fascination. Soon, Prussia seemed to absentmindedly pulled away and curled up on the stone floor. It wasn't cold, the fire warming it quite well.

Matthew blinked as he saw that Prussia had fallen asleep, and small smile splayed across his face. It wasn't really that odd of a sight to him, which he knew was strange. But to him it felt like some form of deja vu. There wasn't anything wrong with a friend falling asleep on his floor. That was kind of what it was like to him.

Kumijaro came and curled up next to him, causing Matthew to smile more. After a pause, he reached over to snatch up the remote. He switched on the television, flipping through the channels as the two lay asleep at his feet. Outside, it was growing darker as it began to snow yet again.

He could feel himself make a mental note of waking the albino in the morning to send him on his way, and hopefully meet again. Matthew hadn't been around someone this long in ages, something he attributed to his introverted and shy personality. Not only thst, but Prussia was someone he immeadiately felt friendly towards. It might have been his egotistic attitude, or simply the silent relief of finding out his tree stalker wasn't intending to harm him.

Matthew didn't even notice Alfred's truck pulling into the drive.


	3. Chapter 2

**No school today, so yay. I'll work on Metemorphosis today. And I'll post these early.**

Alfred let out a sigh as he shut his car door. He glanced in through the window, spotting his brother seated on the couch, watching television. He could feel himself smile a little at that. He had probably stayed up a long time waiting.

He locked his car, seeing the garage had been left open. He didn't care though. He didn't mind, as long as the garage door was locked. They were out pretty far anyway, hence the fact that they only got a few select television channels.

As Alfred moved to open the door, it opened. Matthew stood behind it, almost as white as a sheet.

"Uhm... uh, hi Al. How was work?" He asked softly.

Alfred shrugged, already beginning to feel concerned. "It was fine. Is something wrong?"

Matthew shook his head. "Oh! No, no! Don't worry! It's all okay!" He stammered quickly.

Alfred raised a brow. "Are you sure? You seem nervous. What're ya' hiding dude?"

Matthew let out a sigh.

Alfred grinned. "Don't tell me, you got a girlfriend." He shoved past his brother, marching into the living room.

"No! No, not exactly! I mean, I've got a friend but- Alfred, please don't freak out!"

He scoffed, peering over the couch.

And then he realized why Matthew had told him not to over react.

A human-sized, human-shaped person- no, thing- was curled up on the floor, asleep at the foot of the couch. It was unearthly pale, almost the same color as the snow, save for the clear pinkish hue that told him it was skin and not actual snow. It's hair was even lighter, to the point where it almost glowed in the light of the fireplace. It wore a ragged grey tunic, lighter grey and ragged pants made from what looked like worn leather. Grey and black animal furs were wrapped around its feet and ankles -and Al had to admit, they looked pretty cozy- which were held together with string.

But what he found heart stopping where the huge, snowy white wings lying limp on the floor behind it, clearly attached to its back.

Alfred realized there was a strange, squealing noise coming out of the back of his throat.

Matthew was still standing halfway between the door and the couch, as if he didn't know what to say.

But he finally spoke.

"Al..."

Alfred didn't reply, still staring in awe at the creature currently asleep on his floor, cuddling with his brother's dog like it was normal.

"Alfred Jones!" Matthew whisper shouted.

Alfred looked back it his brother with wide eyes. He swallowed.

"Mattie, wha-wha-what is this thing!?" He spoke back. "I'm just dreaming this right?"

Matthew paused reluctantly.

"He's the thing I told you about. I told you I wasn't lying. I went to look for him today. While you were gone. He ended up falling out a tree and breaking his wing, I think. I brought him back to fix it! I didn't think that you'd be home tonight, swear!"

"But... but... how is this thing real!? It's a wendigo! Those were just stories mom told us to scare us!"

"I don't know Al! And his name's Prussia, not 'it', eh!?"

"How do you know it won't maul us and eat us while we sleep!?"

"He said he just eats wildlife!"

"Yeah, who's to say he won't eat us too!?"

"We all eat dead things Al! Stop freaking out!"

"But I don't want to be the next dead thing it eats!"

"Seriously, I doubt he would hurt a fly! He just hangs around!"

"I'm not taking any chances!"

"Come on, Al, let him stay, please!"

"Fine, but under my conditions!"

Matthew seemed relieved at that statement.

"Fine." He sighed, seating himself back down at the couch. "Just... fine."

Alfred stared a moment later.

"I say we should lock him in the closet."

"Alfred!"

"I do not want to die tonight Matthew!" With that he strode forward and snatched him by the collar of his shirt. Alfred paused, as he found the 'Prussia' incredibly light. It seemed to stir as he began to drag it down the hall. Matthew followed, still trying to remain quiet as he shouted at his brother.

"Alfred, that's not fair! Give him a chance!"

"I'll give him a chance if he doesn't try to break out and kill us in the next forty-eight hours!"

With that he marched forward and snatched the creature's shirt collar, beginning to drag its -surprisingly lightweight- from down the hall.


	4. Chapter 3

Prussia stirred.

He was moving, and something was grating against his neck. He peeled open his eyes, finding that he stared into a pair of dull blue ones. For a moment he was confused. What was Matthew doing to him? It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't actually Matthew. It must have been his brother.

Prussia looked around quickly as Matthew's brother continued to drag him somewhere. Matthew was standing at the entrance of what appeared to be a hallway, looking shocked. The dog that had greeted him was barking in his direction.

He could feel his heartbeat quicken as he felt as if he was being choked. He went to pull the collar of his shirt away from his neck, only causing his captor to tug harder. He let out a cry of surprise, and a terrified sound escaped his throat.

He began to speak quickly, in an attempt to speak some sense into his captor's mind.

"B-bitte!" He stammered. "Let me go! I just needed help! Bitte!" His words came out broken and frankly horrified, he began to struggle in an attempt to free himself.

He thrashed, kicking and flapping the wing that wasn't bandaged to his back. He kept holding his shirt collar away from his throat, trying not to choke as he was dragged quickly down a short hallway. Within moments he found himself being shoved into a small, dark space. He had only a few feet to move around, and it was freezing cold compared to the rest of the cabin. He stared with wide maron eyes as his captor slammed the door, and the last thing he saw before he was enveloped in complete darkness was Matthew moving to stop his brother.

He heard a dull click, and a metallic clink.

He'd been locked in.

He jumped to his feet, bumping his head on the slanted ceiling. He began to pound on the door with his fists, shouting.

"Nein! Let me out! Bitte, let me out! I don't vant to hurt you, p-please!"

A loud bang vibrated through the door, and he froze.

"Shut up!" That wasn't Matthew. It sounded like him, but he knew it wasn't.

He heard Matthew shout. "Alfred! Wh-what are you doing!?"

Prussia started to pound on the door again, sinking to his knees as he continued to shout.

He shouted in English, attempting to convince Alfred to let him out.

"Please! Please, let me out! I promise I von't hurt you, I swear!" He could feel desperate tears begin to find their way into his eyes as confusion and terror continued to ripple through his core.

"I have a gun in the next room! I'm not afraid to use it!" Alfred shouted back.

He felt his heart sink as he stepped away. Nausea began to bite at his insides as he stepped away, two tiny steps, into the back wall. He slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He put his head in his arms and let the tears flow freely.

It had all happened too quickly for him to really understand what had just happened.

He began to cry. He didn't try to muffle it.

Normaly, he wouldn't have done such a thing. His brother and his grandfather, as well as many others, considered it weak to cry. But he was alone as far he was conserned, and downright terrified. Not only that, but his wings where broken and he was trapped in a human nest. Human nests where enarly impossible to escape, or so the tales went.

But he let his hollow cries of fear and loneliness echo about the small space. He heard muffled footsteps march off, and a few minutes later the sound of running water. But he didn't care anymore.

Why had he allowed Matthew to bring him home? He shouldn't have trusted him. Not one bit. He had lied. Matthew had said that he would be safe. This wasn't safe. This was being held prisoner. It was being locked in a closet for no apparent reason.

He continued to tremble and cry. What had he ever done? He didn't know. He was just terrified out of his wits. And confused. And... and...

He let out a breath.

He pulled the wing that wasn't bandaged to his back close around him, a vain attempt to stay warm. He trembled, hugging himself. What had he done?


	5. Chapter 4

Alfred rose earlier than usual that morning, waking from an uneasy sleep. The knowledge that there was a possibly cannibalistic creature in his hall closet hadn't allowed him to sleep well, and every once and awhile that night he would wake to the creature letting out a sorrowful, unearthly wail of loneliness. After each call for company he would lay awake for a good ten minutes, shifting warily until he found sleep once more. It was only after about three that morning he managed to sleep well.

When he woke up at eight, he found his room freezing cold, but was thankful he had not woken to one of the creature's woeful calls. Instead, he woke to cold and quiet.

With a pause, he tried to sort out his heavy, thoughts.

He didn't want to wake up. He just wanted to go back to sleep. And yet, with a sigh, he pulled out his phone, and opened his contacts. Scrolling through his work friends, he found the name he was searching for. 'Ivan Braginski.'

Ivan worked at the vet with him, mostly caring for the bigger dogs, and horses and cattle while Arthur, Francis, Alfred and Yao stayed in the clinic and worked. Ivan was a tall Russian immigrant. He had grey-blonde hair, and a pair of eyes that were so blue they looked purple. He had a big round nose, and a slightly childish grin on his face at almost any time. He wasn't in the office much, sometimes he didn't work for days, but that was because rumor had gone around that he worked a second job in the small town's morgue for his sisters at the hospital.

Typing into the tiny electronic keyboard, he ended his message to the man.

 _'I need you at my place. Lil' bro found weird bird man in forest.'_

Without a second drowsy thought, he sent the message. Moments later he was sent a sarcastic reply.

' _There is no way. No one lives around for hundreds of miles.'_

He shot back a quick reply. 'One min.'

He stood, and slipped on a pair of fluffy socks and making his way to the door of his bedroom. Just as he made his way out, he opened his desk drawer and snatched out the closet key. Making his way to the closet, he unlocked it quietly, and peered in.

The pale creature was curled up on the cold wooden floor, the wing bandaged to its back twisted awkwardly, the other was wrapped loosely around its lightly trembling frame. It's knees were nearly tucked to its chest, and its arms were wrapped tightly around it. Alfred slowly lifted his phone and snapped a picture before shutting the door faster than he ever had, and locking it with the safe key once more.

Making his way back to his room, he sent the picture to Ivan. Five minutes later, he got another text.

' _I'll be there in twenty. Bringing tools and truck.'_

Alfred sent a text of confirmation, before closing his phone and dressing himself in sweats and an old shirt.

He made his way to the living room, before turning on the television and collapsing on the couch. He found himself half asleep, staring at the TV. The low silver light began to lull him back to sleep when he heard a knock at the door. Standing sleepily, he unlocked it and opened it to find Ivan standing there.

"Hello there, comrade." Ivan smiled eerily.

"Hey." Alfred replied, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

The man stepped in following Alfred to the closet.

….

Prussia woke drearily, his eyes feeling as if they had been glued shut from both exhaustion and the sleep that appeared to be unwilling to release him. He found himself yawning as his hearing began to work properly once more.

As his ears unplugged themselves from the sleepy haze, he found himself able to hear what had woken him.

Voices. Thudding. Just outside the door.

He sat up slowly, feeling the wing bandaged to his back grate against his spine painfully, with a hiss, he made his way to his knees, warily staring at the door of the tiny closet. Nothing happened for a while. It was simply him, sitting on the closet floor; waiting for what was to happen next.

After a while, he heard the lock click. He could feel his muscles tense up, as if prepared for something. He didn't want to make a try to escape, he knew that would erase any trust Alfred had gained about him. Then again, he didn't want to be thrown into another closet.

Staring at the door, he watched as it opened ever so slowly to reveal Alfred and another, very tall and daunting looking man standing behind him. He stared, beginning to feel claustrophobic.

He glared, and gritted his teeth in an attempt to look threatening. Maybe they would go away. He could feel his loose wing puff up as he did so, similar to other birds he had seen do the same thing.

The man behind Alfred smiled.

"What a specimen. He seems to be very dominant, da?"

Prussia could feel an angry growl rise in his throat. He hugged himself, drawing his knees close, allowing the loose wing to appear even bigger.

The man leaned in a bit. Prussia could feel himself retract into his corner again.

"What're ya thinking, Ivan?" Alfred asked.

'Ivan' hummed thoughtfully as Prussia continued to glance back and forth between them.

"Your specimen seems to have lot in common with the creatures from local folklore." He replied. "But he is albino. Lucky catch. How did you get him, comrade?"

Alfred paused, seemingly aware of Prussia's rising fear.

"Mattie brought it home while I was gone. It broke its wing or something... anyway, I freaked out when I saw it."

Prussia finally found enough courage to speak. He opened his mouth slowly as the other two continued to speak about him, Ivan beginning to mention his injured wing.

"... _bitte_... ...stop calling me 'it'..." He murmured halfheartedly, wedging himself back into the far corner of the closet.

The two glanced at him slowly.

Prussia felt like withering away right then.

The two condescending glares now on his freezing cold form where unnerving, and cold. Much less happy that he had spoken.

"It talks." Ivan stated in surprise.

Prussia swallowed, looking at his feet. The two resumed their conversation, not listening to what he had said at all. Wrapping the spare wing around himself, he waited, hoping Matthew would hear the commotion.

After a while of talking, and Prussia simply watching, warily, he found his eyelids begin to fall. As if fate wished to seize the opportunity, he felt a sharp pinch in his arm. His eyes flew wide, and he glanced down at the source of the pain to find a large, thin object sticking from it. His vision quickly became blurry, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was the floor of the closet and a bright light coming from behind the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Matthew woke up when he heard someone at the door. He lay in bed for a little while. Maybe Alfred had invited a friend over? Most likely. More often than not, that was the case.

But when he heard Prussia speak, he sat up. Pulling on a sweatshirt and some sweats, he made his way to the door, peering out. Alfred and another man were crouched. He watched as Alfred rose, and the other man -whom he recognized as Ivan- leaned in. When he pulled back, he was holding Prussia's unconscious, limp form.

Matthew stepped from his room, Kumijaro in suit.

"What's going on?"

Alfred turned to him. "Hey, Mattie. Ivan here was just going to take a look at his wing."

"At the vet's?" Matthew shook his head. "That's a lie."

Alfred sighed. "Look, you can come with us if you want. Yeah, I was lying, but still."

Matthew nodded.

Alfred smiled, and took his hand like it was normal. As they went outside and shut the door tightly behind them, Matthew watched as Alfred opened the horse trailer for Ivan. Setting him down on the floor, Ivan pulled the bandage from Prussia's wing, and replaced it with cord. Tying both wings to his back, he then took a chain lead and wrapped it around his wrists.

Matthew bit his lip.

"That's not fair." Matthew said softly.

"Dude, he could be dangerous." Alfred said. Ivan walked to the truck that the trailer was attached to.

"Has he been so far?"

"You never know..."

Matthew watched as Alfred shut the back, leaving Prussia alone in the second stall, while a large brown cow stood in the other.

After a moment, Ivan started driving away, and Matthew and Alfred leapt into their truck, Kumijaro jumping in the back seat with them. Down the road they went, almost an hour and a half away. They drove the speed limit of forty five miles an hour. There was no snow, but there were thick silver clouds hanging above the white pine forests. Matthew sat in his brother's grey truck, staring out the window, away from him.

An hour and a half later, they pulled into the town. It was small, the Main Street being nothing more than three houses and a half a dozen parlor shops. Just at the edge of the town was a population sign of ninety-four. Driving around the corner of the crappy motel, and up a wooded hill past the all purpose school, they finally made it to the veterinarians.

Matthew opened the door and kumijaro leapt out, racing off to greet the two interns at the wide spread veterinary office. Ivan continued to drive towards the large, snow covered barn.

Matthew made his way in that direction. As Ivan opened the back, Matthew couldn't help but smile softly at the scene in the back of the trailer. Prussia was curled up, asleep and half buried in the heavy fur of the cow that was inside as well, which was also asleep. His wings twitched on every occasion, and he was breathing softly.

Matthew smiled a bit.

What was their point?

….

Prussia felt sick.

He moaned, his eyelids fluttering.

Shifting, he tried to wake himself. He felt as if his eyelids had been glued shut. He groaned again. His head hurt. His stomach felt as if it was boiling. He kept his eyes closed. He didn't have enough energy to open them. Letting out another breath, he found that he was laying on his side. It was cold. The floor was cold. His head was bumping rapidly against a hard floor. He heard something strange... It sounded like what humans rode in.

He peeled open his eyes, glaring. He hissed, snapping them shut again. It was bright; and blurry. His head started to pound, He lifted it. His wing felt weak. He was aware that they were trembling. His arms felt the same. He realized the feeling in his stomach was hunger.

Raising his head, he peeled open his eyes once more. As his vision cleared, he saw he was laying on the floor in a narrow area. It was walled off by some sort of shiny white material. The wall was made of the same thing. Near the ceiling were several holes, barely large enough for him to stick his arms out. From outside, a white light filtered in. He smelled something too. An animal maybe. With that smell was the occasional soft thudding against the floor of whatever he was in.

He slowly sat up, looking down as he realized his wrists where cold. His vision blurred slightly as he did so, balancing on his hands, not quite sitting. His wings drooped slightly. He let out a hiss of pain. The bandage Matthew had given him was gone. Instead, his wings were held loosely to his back by cords wrapped around his chest. As his vision cleared, he saw his wrists were trapped between a pair of long, old chains. His brow furrowed. He tried to pull his hands apart farther than the tiny links went, only to find he couldn't. Frustrated, he began to pull harder, and more rapidly.

"Mein gott!" He hissed.

" _Moooo_."

Prussia paused, feeling confused.

"Hallo?"

There was no response. He sat up fully, before shakily, carefully making his way to his feet. The wall was shorter than he thought. On the other side of the wall was a space just as small as the one he was in. A strange creature stood in it, chewing on the dried grass on the floor. He peered over the wall, narrowing his eyes. Was this strange creature going to the same place as he was?

" _Moo_." He said, hoping the creature would respond.

It turned its head toward him, it's oval shaped ears twitching.

" _Moooo_." It replied slowly. He grinned, reaching out to poke it.

Much to his surprise, it didn't do anything. He poked it again. It still didn't respond. He tilted his head. He'd seen creatures like this before. He liked to sit in other trees and watch them graze.

"Are you a horse?" He asked the creature.

" _Moo_."

Prussia grinned again. He didn't feel as afraid as before. He liked this horse creature. He poked it once more.

" _Moooo_." It turned to face him, chewing on the grass.

He let out a quick, sharp tweet.

" _Moo_." The horse said.

Prussia chirped again.

" _Moooo_."

The horse looked tired. He tilted his head as it sat down, it's tail swaying. It looked at him expectantly. He slid down behind the wall, and crawled around it. The horse mooed again. He didn't reply this time, instead curling up against the thick brown fur. He liked this horse a lot.

" _Mooooo_." It put its head down.

Prussia tweeted back, another high pitched chirp. The horse grunted, shifting its head and closing its eyes. Prussia followed in suit, gripping onto the warm fur. He pressed his face into it, letting out his own sigh. He hoped this horse was going the same place he was. Maybe he wouldn't be as afraid.

He let out another sigh, and allowed sleep to return. He wasn't cold anymore. In fact, he felt quite warm and happy. Snuggling deeper into the thick fur of the creature, he fell asleep.


End file.
